


the stars and those that will be one

by cherrylix



Series: hero/villain/civilian [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shenanigans, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylix/pseuds/cherrylix
Summary: With Soonyoung nestled so securely between his thighs, Wonwoo becomes acutely aware of their height difference and how fragile Soonyoung seems to be, cradled in Wonwoo’s grasp.  His breathing is soft and even, and Wonwoo can feel the flutter of Soonyoung’s eyelashes when he blinks against Wonwoo’s neck.  He feels the other boy’s eyelashes flutter closed achingly slow.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: hero/villain/civilian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967818
Kudos: 34





	the stars and those that will be one

**Author's Note:**

> technically a canon divergence to the end of ch6 of my villain of the week fic... i guess it's still readable but u should know that soonyoung is a superhero wonwoo knows his secret id but hasn't told him yet.
> 
> cannot tell u how vividly stupid this is. i don't really have anything to say in defense

There’s a slight tugging against his hair, where Soonyoung has fisted his hands, with enough force that the pain leaves Wonwoo slightly breathless, but he almost feels like it’s okay, okay for Soonyoung to lose control because it’s a shameful ego-booster for Wonwoo.

“You’re so  _ pretty,”  _ Soonyoung breathes out, breaking away from their kiss for a moment to look up at him with wide, genuine eyes that make Wonwoo almost want to cry, or cringe from the sheer sincerity radiating off his form. “And you like me. How--?”

Soonyoung is asking all the wrong questions. Wonwoo looks down at Soonyoung’s warm body pressing him up against a dirty brick wall in a shady alleyway, right next to a dumpster, and thinks about how out of place sparkling, beautiful, and good Soonyoung is next to him. A dumpster and a metaphorical dumpster. Soonyoung hugging and kissing a metaphorical dumpster. He’s too good to Wonwoo, too good to be saying these things to Wonwoo, and yet he is.

“How can you ask that?” Wonwoo asks hoarsely, lowly, too ashamed to speak audibly. They’re easily picked up by Soonyoung’s enhanced hearing though, and the other boy frowns slightly at his words. “How can you see me like that?” He kisses Soonyoung before he can answer. Wonwoo doesn’t really want to hear an answer from Soonyoung, doesn’t want a lie or platitude from someone who’s managed to make Wonwoo’s closed heart open for him. 

It’s cold. His back is uncomfortably wedged against a particularly sharp piece of brick but he can’t quite bring himself to care, not when he’s got Soonyoung’s knee wedged between his, and Soonyoung’s hand curled at his jutting hip bone, and Soonyoung’s other hand gripping a fistful of Wonwoo’s hair. And the hand at his hip trails down lower, dancing across his navel, finding its way to palm Wonwoo’s crotch, and he suddenly becomes aware of how hard he is.

It’s almost embarrassing the way Wonwoo immediately reacts to the contact, sharply hissing, and sagging lower against the brick wall. His body goes weak then regains its strength again, but before he can even think about regaining his earlier position hiked higher against the wall, Soonyoung catches him, bracing Wonwoo with his own strength, and Wonwoo feels his breath catch from it. 

  
“Is this okay?” Soonyoung asks, voice almost sheepish. It’s so boyish, so Soonyoung, that Wonwoo can’t help the rush of fondness that comes when he hears it, even though it contrasts the lewd motions of Soonyoung’s hand. Wonwoo wants to nod, chant a litany of consent, do anything to convey how good Soonyoung is making him feel, but in the end, what escapes his mouth is a breathy  _ yes, keep going, please Soonyoung please please. _

It’s still a cold night. Even with his jacket and Soonyoung’s heat, Wonwoo can’t stop himself from constantly shivering from the chill. Soonyoung’s hand is warm when he unzips Wonwoo’s pants, gentle as he wraps his fingers around Wonwoo’s clothed cock. Wonwoo’s mouth makes a little silent o shape, he closes his eyes desperately to block out the sight of Soonyoung’s adoring eyes directed down at his dick or he might just cum on spot. Still, he can’t help his body from jerking, leaning into Soonyoung’s touch in an attempt to get more friction, but Soonyoung’s other hand is still anchored at Wonwoo’s hip. Wonwoo’s feeble, horny movements are no match for Soonyoung’s enhanced strength, and he falls apart under Soonyoung. 

He touched himself this morning, sure, but it wasn’t Shining Star Hoshi’s hands, not the same ones that wrapped themselves around his wrist at the bus stop this morning, now wrapping themselves around his dick as he whimpers and tries not to cry in front of Seoul’s Greatest Protector. Soonyoung strokes his cock calmly, surely, but his touch is just as tender and reverent as his thumb was when it brushed his cheek. 

“Soonyoung,” he gasps. He can’t really say anything else, mind clouded with Soonyoung’s hands and his fingers and his dirty motions against Wonwoo’s clothed dick and yet, through all of this, Soonyoung has been looking up at him, gauging his reactions, trying to make Wonwoo feel good, and he feels wholly undeserving of the attention lavished upon him. He leans down to kiss the other boy, suddenly unable to bear the pressure of Soonyoung’s gaze, exchanging messy and open-mouthed kisses just to get Soonyoung to stop looking at him like that.

Soonyoung hasn’t even touched the skin of his dick directly. Wonwoo thinks he might die before that happens. Almost like he’s read Wonwoo’s mind, Soonyoung pauses stroking Wonwoo’s wet underwear to dip his hand under the waistband of his boxers to feel the real thing. The skin-on-skin contact is too much for Wonwoo; he can’t control his squirming or the moans leaving his mouth, can’t contain his lewdness at all. A self-satisfied grin comes to Soonyoung’s face as he frees Wonwoo’s cock from the cotton to face the cold night air. Wonwoo shivers, but the chill takes a backseat to other, hotter things. Namely, Soonyoung’s thumb dragging against the slit as precome leaks from it. Wonwoo collapses against the wall as his vision sparks and he can’t stop thinking about how  _ good  _ feels.

He’s breathing heavily, he knows he is, yet he can’t hear anything but the rushing in his ears, but he knows his breaths are uneven because of his heaving chest. His bangs are soaked with sweat and plastered to his forehead uncomfortably, and normally Wonwoo wouldn’t give a fuck because he has Soonyoung’s hands around his dick, but he can’t really see Soonyoung because his stupid terrible bangs are blocking his view, and his glasses are sliding down his face because his nose is slippery with sweat and he’s suddenly aware of the rough brick wall digging into his back but also something might be pressed insistently against his front and Wonwoo would very much like to figure out what that is, but everything is a lot right now and Soonyoung is still thumbing at the head of his cock. Wonwoo wants more.

“M-more,” he stutters, past the point of caring how he looks to anyone, past the point of caring about their precarious location. “Please, I can’t wait,” he begs shamelessly. He throws his head back soundlessly as one of Soonyoung strokes gets a little rougher, but Soonyoung only takes that as an invitation to latch his mouth onto Wonwoo’s neck. 

“How could I deny you anything?” Soonyoung says, which is far more lucid and eloquent than Wonwoo expected, but it makes sense that it’s only him who’s weak enough to lose himself completely. But Soonyoung’s voice is as breathy as his, which makes him feel slightly better about his loss of composure. Wonwoo likes the featherlight touches that Soonyoung lavishes on his cock, likes how gentle the touches seem to be, but right now he wants more. 

Wonwoo’s body bends and jerks and falls apart under Soonyoung’s ministrations. His glasses finally slide off his sweaty face and clatter somewhere on the floor. A flash of anxiety runs through him that quickly disappears when Soonyoung jerks his groin against Wonwoo’s thighs. His hands are still in between the two of them, but Soonyoung’s iron-clad control has slipped to the point where he ruts his clothed dick against Wonwoo, head buried at Wonwoo’s shoulder. He reaches a shaking hand to bury in Soonyoung’s fluffy hair and pathetically feels relieved he doesn’t need to look at Soonyoung’s eyes anymore. If Wonwoo thinks that he feels sweaty, then Soonyoung is ten times worse.

With his other hand, Wonwoo reaches in between their sweaty bodys to palm hesitantly at Soonyoung's neglected cock. He feels guilty for only caring for his own pleasure and quietly tries to make up for it by offering Soonyoung some relief. Clumsily, he tries to open Soonyoung’s pants as well. 

The heat, friction, build up between them. Wonwoo can’t even focus anymore, trembling in the cold night air, eyes squeezed firmly shut. Soonyoung’s head is still against his neck, breath panting unevenly over his collarbones, still desperately humping Wonwoo’s thigh. His hand hasn’t stopped yet, still faithfully tugging at Wonwoo’s cock, and Wonwoo hasn’t ceased his attention to Soonyoung’s as well. Nothing can be heard except the lewd noises of flesh against flesh.

In the end, Wonwoo comes with a drawn out whimper and the most embarrassing choked off gurgle to ever escape his throat. He sort of hopes Soonyoung hadn’t heard his definitely not sexy sound, but the other boy is still whining at the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, desperately begging for his own release that Wonwoo grants with a final jerk of his wrist.  _ Of course the noises Hoshi makes when orgasming are hot and sexy,  _ Wonwoo reasons in his head,  _ he’s Shining Star Hoshi.  _ Normal people didn’t make pornographic moans sound this sexy, so Wonwoo could be excused for his pathetic excuse of noise.

Wonwoo fists his other (clean) hand in Soonyoung’s fluffy hair, still trying to catch his breath against the wall. Now that their heated enthusiasm has worn off, Wonwoo feels the chill poignantly as it stabs into his exposed skin. Soonyoung mouths absently against Wonwoo’s collarbones in an almost cute way, like a toddler gnawing on his pacifier. Except in this case, it’s Wonwoo’s collarbones being chewed on, but the sticky warmth from Soonyoung’s saliva is welcome, so he doesn’t stop the other boy. With Soonyoung nestled so securely between his thighs, Wonwoo becomes acutely aware of their height difference and how  _ fragile  _ Soonyoung seems to be, cradled in Wonwoo’s grasp. His breathing is soft and even, and Wonwoo can feel the flutter of Soonyoung’s eyelashes when he blinks against Wonwoo’s neck. He feels the other boy’s eyelashes flutter closed achingly slow. He can imagine Soonyoung’s innocently dozing face, the soft and full curve of his cheeks, his small mouth open and drooling a little bit, and his sweaty, matted bangs smushed into the side of Wonwoo’s neck.

Wonwoo briefly considers letting Soonyoung sleep on him forever before banishing the idea into the dark recesses of his mind that he reserved only for truly terrible suggestions. It simply wasn’t realistic, and no matter how much Wonwoo wanted to let Soonyoung curl into his body for eternity, their thighs were still disgusting and covered in release. With a sigh, he gently shakes Soonyoung awake.

“Hmphugh?” Soonyoung yawns, disgustingly adorable as usual. He snaps awake quickly, pulling away from Wonwoo as soon as he bounces back. The cold has reminded Wonwoo’s hands that they suffer from hand tremors, and so his fists tremble uselessly at his side from where they’ve fallen. “Ah!” Soonyoung squeaks once he’s gotten his bearings back. “That was a bad time to nod off wasn't it… I swear I’m not usually like this.”

Well, that’s frustratingly vague, but Wonwoo can connect the dots. Maybe Wonwoo was such a bad lay that Hoshi passed out immediately afterwards. It’s not a far off theory. In any case, there are far more pressing matters that need attending to.

“We should clean ourselves.” Wonwoo says, then immediately winces over how rough his voice sounds. How is it that, other than a sleepy thickness that coated Soonyoung’s voice when he woke up, Soonyoung still sounded completely fine! Meanwhile, Wonwoo still sounded out of breath when he spoke. The universe was truly unfair when it doled out favorable traits.

“You’re right!” Soonyoung gasps. He looks guiltily down at their intertwined legs where his knee is still wedged in between Wonwoo’s thighs, then casts a pitiful look up at Wonwoo. “I...don’t have any wipes or tissues….I don’t suppose you brought any?”

Wonwoo sighs, and reaches into the pocket of his jacket for the convenience store napkins he’d stuffed into there for wiping kimbap crumbs, but now serve the purpose of cleaning cum off his thighs. The material is rough and cheap, he wouldn’t blow his nose with it, but it’s the best they have and so he and Soonyoung make quick work of their own messes. Once they’ve at least made themselves presentable and able to leave the shadowy alleyway, Wonwoo hesitates in the mouth of the alley. Soonyoung is ahead of him--he’d said something about finishing their kimbap in the store while Wonwoo had silently cleaned the other boy’s thigh, which Wonwoo does  _ not  _ plan to do. He doesn’t think he could shake the shame of their alleyway tryst off so soon to brazenly continue like nothing noteworthy had happened. 

“Hey,” he calls out to Soonyoung in a rare show of honesty. Soonyoung stops in his tracks halfway into the main street and turns around. The fluorescent sign of the convenience store illuminates his face. Compared to him, Wonwoo still hasn’t left the relative safety of the shadowy alley. He doesn’t know if he has the confidence to do so.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung says patiently, reminding Wonwoo that he hasn’t said anything yet.

He can only stare, tongue thick inside his mouth, at the other boy bathed in the harsh artificial lighting. It’s cold outside.

“I..” he begins.  _ Does this mean anything to you? I don’t know what I’m doing here. With you. I’m scared of getting hurt. I don’t do this sort of thing often, but... you’re Shining Star Hoshi, and, well, I’m just me. I don’t know when I’ll get a chance like this to bask in your grace every again. This is the sort of thing that only happens once, and then I’ll never see you again. I think I used up all my luck just for this, here, with you. I’ve been lying to you this entire time. I’m just using you to make myself feel better. You should leave me and never talk to me again. But I don’t want you to. _

“You what?” Soonyoung prods gently after a long pause of Wonwoo just staring blankly at him with wide eyes.

“You’re-” Shining Star Hoshi is what he gears himself up to say, but he’s stalled for too long, and he’s forgotten that Hoshi is still standing in view from the convenience store, so the young cashier has peered curiously in their direction, and while Soonyoung has his back to the storefront, Wonwoo has just made terrified eye contact with the cashier (his name was Chan if Wonwoo remembered correctly). He doesn’t have his glasses, but there was no mistaking the sharp, overbearing gaze pinned onto him. Realistically, Wonwoo knows that he’s still covered in shadows and his face isn’t clearly visible, but also the lighting from the streetlamps reflect onto him a little bit, just enough to see his face, and he’s pretty sure that Chan knew exactly what he and Soonyoung escaped the store to do so  _ excuse him  _ if he’s a little freaked out by the eye contact. 

“Grgh!” he says, and proceeds to stumble backwards blindly when suddenly, his foot steps onto something on the ground with a horrifyingly familiar  _ crunch  _ sound that sounds suspiciously like his forgotten glasses. Unfortunately, that’s the only motivation that his off-kilter self needs to spill over and trip for real. He feels himself careening backward, probably flailing about incredibly unattractively, but in reality, it’s only been a few seconds of falling before he’s caught in two very warm and familiar arms, curled around his body so protectively Wonwoo can’t help but wonder if he has actually died and it’s all a vivid hallucination.

He blinks and the world comes back into focus again. Soonyoung’s worried face hovers above his, and Wonwoo becomes sharply aware that he’s being held in Soonyoung’s arms in a fashion extremely reminiscent of a swooning damsel caught just before her head has hit the ground. Five awkward seconds pass, then Wonwoo decides that the only logical course of action is, of course, to yell loudly to startle Soonyoung into dropping him completely so that Wonwoo cracks his head open on the cement and bleeds to death painfully.

Disastrously, Wonwoo miscalculates the sheer vitriol that God loves to spit at him daily, so his plan goes haywire one second in. Instead of startling Soonyoung into dropping him, his scream only makes Soonyoung widen his eyes and slap his hand onto Wonwoo’s mouth, effectively silencing him. 

“Shh!” he shushes urgently, bringing Wonwoo’s face up closer to his own to look deeply into Wonwoo’s eyes, like that will communicate his point across better. “We’re still really close to the store. I don’t want Chan to come out and ask us what we’re doing.” Huh. So Soonyoung _ did _ have a sense of shame after all. Unfortunately, Wonwoo can’t properly savor the realization because he’s  _ still  _ being cradled like a swooning girl dammit, and their faces are that much closer to together, and Soonyoung’s fingers are kind of poking into his mouth, so every facet of his plan has pretty much gone to shit. He doesn’t know how his panic is manifesting itself on his face, but Soonyoung seems pretty satisfied that he’s understood, so he withdraws his hand and pulls Wonwoo into a standing position.

“Uh,” Wonwoo says intelligently. The warmth of Soonyoung’s arms are still burning around his waist, namely for the reason that he  _ hadn’t removed his hands at all.  _ Wonwoo does his best to ignore the burning sensation in favor of a far more pressing issue: “My glasses!” he yelps, suddenly remembering the soul-crushing  _ crunch  _ of a perfectly good pair of glasses being destroyed. 

“Shit!” Soonyoung swears, looking distressed. “Are you going to be able to get home safe?” he asks. The arm around his waist tightens.

“I don’t know,” he says falteringly. How  _ is  _ he going to get home exactly? He walked over here from his workplace, following the address Soonyoung sent him on his phone’s GPS, but that still doesn’t account for how he’s going to get back to his apartment without his sight. 

“I...I’ll walk you!” Soonyoung says determinedly. “It’ll be safer that way.”

Well, it’s not like Wonwoo can refuse an offer like that. He wracks his brain for a reason to refuse but comes up empty. “Okay then,” he agrees, receiving a blinding smile from Soonyoung in return.

**Author's Note:**

> soonwonhoonators still holding on for a votw update...please hold on a little longer <3 love yall thanks for reading  
> my twt is @mintyhaos if you wanna yell at me


End file.
